What doesn't kill you
by piscis.Lp
Summary: Nada... una cosita por el placer de escribir de estos dos que me tienen loca :D


Spartacus: Vengeance

**What doesn't kill you...**

Todo lo que había pasado en ese tiempo era abrumador, hace nada se encontraba encadenado junto a su hermano en la espera de que algún puto romano lo comprara, días después se encontraba en un Ludus entrenándose para ser gladiador, luego vino la rebelión y ahora estaba refugiado en un antiguo templo abandonado esperando por saber que locura se le pasaría por la cabeza ahora a Spartacus. Ese recorrido le había traído muchas penas, la perdida de su Duro sin duda alguna la mayor de todas, pero también y sin quererlo había encontrado algo, mas bien alguien por el cual seguir luchando, cuando entraron a esa villa no espero encontrarse con tan interesante personaje, pero la verdad era que desde el primer momento se sintió atraído hacia él, Nasir… el solo pensar en él lo hacia sonreír, no sabia muy bien como, pero el sirio se le había colado hasta los huesos y ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para dejar de sentir lo que estaba sintiendo.

-Te ves preocupado…-Susurro el sirio a sus espaldas.

-No se que tan buena idea fue ir a Ganicus…-Respondió girándose para así contemplar a ese pequeño hombre que lo hacia suspirar en secreto.

-Spartacus confía en que no traerá problemas, confía tu también…-Dijo acercándose un poco más.

-La verdad es que estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo…-Contesto pegando su cuerpo al más pequeño-En mi hermano, nuestra llegada al Ludus, su muerte, Spartacus y la liberación…en ti-Susurro contra su oído.

-¿En mi?-Pregunto alzando el rostro.

-Sí, en ti…no se porque me preocupo tanto por ti, no se que demonios me hiciste…pero no me quejo-Contesto rozando sus labios con los del sirio.

-Yo tampoco se que me pasa contigo, pero me agrada tener tu amistad…los dioses me han bendecido al fin-Dijo contra los labios del germano.

No dijo nada mas, simplemente abrazo ese pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo, en toda su vida nunca había demostrado ternura hacia nadie que no fuera su hermano y eso cuando eran pequeños, al crecer simplemente se preocupo de cuidarlo, pero ahora con Nasir apretado a su cuerpo sentía la necesidad de demostrarle que esto no era un simple juego, que por fin comprendía a Crixus y su afán por recuperar a Naevia, sabia que si alguien osaba arrancar a Nasir de su lado lo perseguiría por cielo, mar y tierra hasta encontrarlo, porque lo amaba, su corazón se regocijo de gusto cuando lo vio caminando luego de tan mortal herida y no puedo evitar besarlo, comenzando así con todo eso que ahora los llevaba a estar abrazados fuera del templo con miles de ojos posados sobre ellos.

-Debo ir a ayudar a Naevia y Mira…-Dijo Nasir aun envuelto en ese calido abrazo.

-No tienes porque hacerlo si no quieres…-Contesto el germano demasiado a gusto como para romper el contacto.

-Quiero hacerlo … ellas me han ayudado mucho, en especial Naevia…-

-Le debo tu vida… -

-No, ya saldaste esa deuda…-Contesto pensando en como Agron había arriesgado la propia por traer de vuelta sano y salvo a Crixus.

-Se lo deberé por siempre…-Dijo mirando directamente a esos oscuros ojos.

-Déjame ir, tengo que cambiar mis vendajes…-Hablo tocando suavemente su herido abdomen.

-¿Esta sanando bien?-Pregunto separándose a regañadientes del calido cuerpo.

-Sí…estaré entrenando a tu lado de aquí al fin de esta semana-Contesto mirándolo con esa sonrisa que lo enloquecía-Ahora, iré a cambiar mis vendajes-Agrego besándolo suavemente en los labios.

Lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció dentro del templo, le costaba admitir todo lo que estaba sintiendo, nunca en su vida se había sentido atraído por un hombre, pero había algo en como lo miraba el sirio que lo hacia caer rendido a sus pies, ese desafío que se reflejaba en sus ojos, como lo retaba con la mirada, todo en ese pequeño hombre lo hacia querer estar junto a él. Spartacus tenía a Mira, Crixus a Naevia y él…él tenia a Nasir, ese hombrecito era todo lo que necesitaba para ser fuerte, había encontrado una muy buena razón para seguir con vida, a veces los afectos son debilidades, otras son toda la fuerza que uno necesita para despertar cada día.

-Estas demasiado pensativo y callado, no se si es una buena señal… tomando en cuanta tu carácter-Hablo Spartacus, quien se sitúo a su lado.

-No eres el único que cree que estoy diferente, yo pienso lo mismo…-

-Pero no es un mal cambio, ¿no es así?-

-No, no lo es… creo-Contesto con la duda instalada en su pecho.

-¿Dudas?-

-Todo esto, todo lo que ha pasado hasta el momento… es, no lo se…nunca había sentido esto y me siento estupido diciéndotelo-

-El amor no es estupido…-

-No, solo te hace, ya sabes… querer matar a todos los romanos del mundo porque le hicieron lo mismo a tu esposa, ¿no?-Dijo mostrando una sonrisa llena de ironía.

-Así empezó todo, la más grande las causas, pero ahora…ahora estoy bien con Mira, no es simplemente para consolarme, pero es distinto a lo que tú sientes-

-No se si estoy cometiendo un error…tu sabes como era con mi hermano, estuviste ahí…-

-Nasir no es ni remotamente parecido a tu hermano, el chico era un esclavo común, siempre lo fue, pero tiene claro como defenderse…además ha demostrado que es astuto y un buen gladiador-

-Sí…lo es-Contesto sonriendo.

-Yo solo sonreía de esa forma con Sura…para que lo sepas-Hablo riendo.

-Tanto se nota…-

-Crixus es el único que podría rivalizar contigo-

-Oh…mierda-

-Relájate…estarás bien-Dijo sonriendo confiado-Hablaremos mas tarde de temas un tanto mas serios, como tu partida a Neapolis-Agrego alejándose.

Luego de esa charla fue en busca del objeto de su deseo, quería que Nasir entendiera que era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, no era simplemente que quisiera hundirse en sus entrañas, cosa que deseaba a mas no poder, sino que era todo lo demás, todo eso que tenia Spartacus con Mira o Crixus con Naevia, esa complicidad de saber con una mirada lo que están pensando, quería con Nasir todo…no solo un buen desahogo. Sabía que el muchacho había sido uno de esos esclavos sexuales (body slave), que había servido a su Dominus para mucho más que para hacer labores domesticas, por lo mismo quería que viera que era mucho mas que un agujero en donde meterla para él, que realmente se preocupaba, que…lo quería.

Camino por el templo hasta que dio con el muchacho, estaba en compañía de Naevia, la que cambiaba sus vendajes con mucha tranquilidad, asegurándose de hacerlo correctamente, para que así no existieran complicaciones y el sirio sanara correctamente, pensaba que la muchacha se sentía en deuda con él por lo que había pasado en las minas. Sonrío al notar como ambos antiguos esclavos conversaban alegremente, sin preocupaciones de por medio, al verlos se sintió tentado en saber que era de lo que tan felizmente hablaban, sigilosamente se acerco.

-Debes dejar las dudas de lado…-Decía Naevia mirándolo con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Es solo que…no quiero confundir las cosas, es mi preciado amigo…nada más-

-Lo que veo es los ojos de Agron no es precisamente amistad…es bastante mas parecido a lo que veo en los de Crixus-No pudo evitar darse cuenta de la sombra de dolor que atravesó los ojos de la mujer al hablar del galo.

-Todo va a estar bien…-Dijo Nasir al notar también los ojos tristes de su ahora buena amiga.

-Lo mismo digo… tienes que confiar, todos vimos como te trata, no eres su amigo…eres mucho mas-Esto ultimo no alcanzo a escucharlo, ya que la mulata lo susurro al odio del sirio.

-Mis disculpas, Nasir necesito hablarte…-Dijo interfiriendo en la conversación.

-Claro…-Contesto levantándose y siguiéndolo.

No tenia muy claro que era exactamente lo que quería hablar con el sirio, simplemente quería tenerlo solo para él, se dirigió hacia el rincón en el cual dormía solo, ventajas de ser la mano derecha de Spartacus y cerro las cortinas que protegían el lugar de ojos ajenos quedando frente a frente con el mas pequeño, quien lo miraba expectante.

-Que es lo que quería hablar conmigo-Pregunto adentrándose un poco mas en los aposentos del gladiador.

-Mis disculpas, en realidad no había nada de lo que quería hablarte, simplemente…-No termino la frase, no se sentía dentro de su piel tratándolo de esa forma, pero algo lo hacia actuar así.

-¿Simplemente, que?-

-Simplemente quería hacer esto lejos de los ojos de todos-Contesto desapareciendo la distancia entre ambos para unirse en un tierno beso.

-¿Te avergüenzas ahora?-Pregunto con resentimiento en la mirada.

-No… nunca-Se apresuro a contestar-Es solo que…te quiero solo para mi-Agrego asiéndolo fuertemente de la cintura para luego apegarlo a su cuerpo y besarlo.

-Y yo… yo también te quiero solo para mí-Se atrevió a decir el sirio mirándolo con ojos fieros, esos que le robaron el corazón la primera vez que lo vio.

Lo siguiente fue sentir como su cuerpo era apresado contra la pared mas cercana mientras ese pequeño hombre devoraba sus labios dejando toda ternura de lado, era pura necesidad, necesidad de sentir ese musculoso cuerpo sobre el suyo, de sentir a ese hombre enterrado muy dentro de él, quería a Agron para él, pues lo reclamaría como suyo en frente de cualquiera que se osara a alejarlo de su lado, tal vez aun se encontraba lleno de dudas, pero esas rápidamente se disipaban cuando miraba en los profundos ojos azules de ese impulsivo germano, que ahora lo miraba un tanto impresionado.

-No estoy acostumbrado a tan suave toque…-Contesto con la respiración agitada Nasir.

-No soy tu Dominus…-Dijo temiendo que el sirio creyera que eso era simplemente placer.

-No, no lo eres… en ti puedo confiar-Hablo besándolo de manera suave nuevamente, entregando con ese gesto todo el amor que sentía por el germano.

No necesitaban más palabras, sus labios se unieron nuevamente en un beso demandante, lleno de pasión, entrega, eso que sentían el uno por el otro, Nasir era lo que hacia a su corazón latir día a día, su sonrisa era lo único que necesitaba para poder luchar por esa causa, quería que el sirio yaciera con él, en ese lugar todo los días. Sonrío, la sola idea de abrir los ojos día a día y encontrarse con ese rostro lo hacia ser feliz, continuo besando esa boca hasta que los labios estuvieron rojos e hinchados, recorrió con sus manos los costados del mas pequeño sacando toda la ropa que se interponía entre el contacto de sus manos con esa carne, quería memorizar cada rincón, conocer de memoria el cuerpo ajeno que tenia enfrente. Nasir no se quedaba atrás podía sentir sus manos expertas recorrerlo de arriba abajo, como sus ropas iban cayendo sin reparo encontrándose en poco tiempo completamente desnudo ante el sirio, quien a la vez se encontraba en iguales condiciones, con solo el vendaje que cubría su herida aun atado a su cuerpo.

Se contemplaron el uno al otro, sonriendo el más alto al notar que ese hombrecito no era tan pequeño como se veía. Nunca había estado con un hombre, por lo que no sabia realmente como comportarse, simplemente se dejo guiar por su instinto, atrapando ese cuerpo contra el suyo y haciéndolo retroceder lentamente hasta el lecho, mientras cubría su cuello de besos, dejando marcas por todos lados, mostrando con ese que ese gladiador tenia dueño y que no era otro que él. Ya acostados uno sobre el otro bajo de su cuello a su pecho, recorriendo todo lo que la venda no cubría, beso sus pezones y descubrió que el sirio gemía a gusto, por lo que repitió el trato ahora succionándolos levemente hasta que estuvieron duros entre sus labios, beso y marco su pecho, queriendo aprender cada lugar que hacia que Nasir suspirara, cuando estuvo enfrente de su erección se paralizo, no sabia si podría hacer eso, quería hacerlo, solo que algo dentro de él se lo impedía.

-Nasir yo…-Dijo notando como el cuerpo mas pequeño se removía bajo el suyo-Yo nunca hecho esto con un hombre…-Se confeso mirando al sirio a los ojos.

-Lo supuse…-Hablo con una tierna sonrisa instalada en su rostro-Déjame a mi…-Agrego quedando montado sobre el germano.

-Nasir…-Dijo con cautela, sintiendo el apretado trasero sobre su despierta erección.

-Shh…confía en mí-

Lo próximo que vino fue ese pequeño cuerpo recorriendo el suyo, esos labios besando por todas partes, sin atreverse a marcarlo, beso desde su cuello a sus clavículas, en donde noto como la erección que pujaba contra su trasero se hacia mas firme con cada caricia, acaricio los pezones con sus manos hasta que estos estuvieron duros, los tomo entre sus dientes y tiro de ellos levemente, haciendo gemir mas alto al germano, delineo con la lengua los perfectos abdominales, mordió sus oblicuos y dejo que su aliento acariciara toda la extensión, probo tímidamente con su lengua su sabor, pasándola por la punta recogiendo entre sus labios un poco del manjar de los dioses, antes de seguir miro directamente a los azules para encontrarlos lleno de deseo, sonrío y trago todo lo que podía, succionando hasta arrancar lastimeros gemidos por parte del gladiador, era intoxicante sentirlo tan cerca de su garganta, saborearlo como si del mejor de los manjares de tratara, todo en Agron lo enloquecía, como su cuerpo embestía contra su boca sin control alguno, así era ese germano, estaba loco como una cabra y rayaba en lo insano lo impulsivo que llegaba a ser, pero aun así y todo lo quería para él.

-Por los dioses, no pares…-Gimió Agron enloquecido de placer.

Sonrío con la erección aun en la boca, haciendo que con ese simple gesto Agron se arqueara de placer, llevo sus dedos hasta la boca del gladiador instándolo a que los acogiera en su boca, para así llenarlos de su saliva y dirigirlos a su entrada, que desde hace un tiempo no había recibido a nadie, se abrió sin mucho cuidado, ansioso por sentir como el germano se clavaba en sus entrañas, quería saberse lleno de ese pedazo de carne que ahora bombeaba con manos expertas.

-Nasir…tus heridas-Dijo aun manteniendo algo de consciencia.

-Estarán bien…-Contesto acercando su boca al oído del germano-Quiero sentirte dentro de mi-Agrego lamiendo sensualmente la oreja para luego besarlo.

No necesitaron mas palabras, sin mas premeditación tomo entre sus manos el miembro del gladiador y lo guío hasta su entrada dejándose caer lentamente, sintiendo como sus paredes se iban acomodando a Agron, era intoxicante como lo estaba llenando, como su carne se ajustaba a la perfección a esa erección que se hacia aun mas grande, respiro profundamente hasta que sintió como los testículos chocaban contra su trasero, se sentía extremadamente lleno, como nunca nadie lo había hecho sentir, tal vez tendría algo que ver el hecho de que esta vez él deseaba esto con todas sus fuerzas, sonrío al notar la concentración en la cara del germano, quien parecía sufrir al no poder enterrarse aun mas profundamente dentro de él. Comenzó un suave vaivén sobre el gladiador, arrancando los mas dulces sonidos de su garganta, Agron era la imagen viva de la perdición, no podía despegar los ojos de los movimientos de Nasir sobre su cuerpo, como ese hombrecito se movía sobre sus caderas, como de a poco iba acelerando el ritmo llegando a casi sacar por completo el miembro extraño de su cuerpo y empalarse nuevamente, eran deliciosos los sonidos que escapaban de su boca, sin poder aguantar mas tomo fuertemente de las caderas al mas pequeño hasta quedar sentado en la cama con Nasir aun firmemente sobre sus cadera profundizándose la penetración, aun con algo de reticencia tomo el miembro del sirio entre sus manos y comenzó a bombearlo al ritmo de sus embestidas, solo bastaron un par de jalones para sentir como sus manos se llenaban de la semilla ajena, la contracción de los músculos de Nasir lo hizo gemir lastimosamente, nunca se había sentido tan apretado, ni siquiera estando con una virgen, como lo sentía con el sirio, acelero las embestidas sin dejar de acariciar el miembro de Nasir alargando así lo mas posible su orgasmo mientras el propio se derramaba dentro de esas apretadas paredes.

-Ahh…eso fue…-Agron no sabia que decir, podía sentir su caliente semilla escurrirse de entre los muslos de Nasir que respiraba sonoramente apoyado en su pecho.

-Como bendecido por lo dioses…-Respondió el menor con la respiración aun entrecortada, sintiendo lleno.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto preocupado por la herida que aun tenia vendado al mas pequeño.

-Estoy mas que bien…-Dijo besando lánguidamente esos labios que se le antojaban deliciosos.

Apretó suavemente ese cuerpo que de frágil no tenia nada, acaricio su espalada y lentamente fue saliendo de él, sintiendo mas de su tibia semilla escurriendo de ese apretado trasero, nunca pensó que yacer con un hombre fuera de esa manera, tal vez lo habría probado antes o tal vez solo estaba esperando a que los dioses le enviasen a alguien como Nasir para probar tan delicioso manejar. Lo beso por ultima vez antes de recostarlo a su lado, poniéndolo frente a él, apreciando su rostro, sus pestañas que se movían al compás de sus parpados, que cansados lo miraban con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, no había conocido que era el amor hasta que ese hombrecito se cruzo en su camino y estaba feliz, no importaba cuantos romanos se interpusieran en su camino, nadie podría arrancarle eso que estaba sintiendo. Acaricio con su mano el brazo del mas pequeño, instándolo al sueño que él mismo estaba sintiendo en ese momento, deposito un casto beso sobre sus labios y cerro los ojos, acercando aun mas ese cuerpo contra el suyo envolviéndolo en un apretado abrazo, acompasando su respiración a la ajena hasta quedarse ambos profundamente dormidos.

Mira…has visto a Agron-Pregunto Spartacus acercándose a los aposentos del germano.

-Shh…mira-Dijo la atractiva mujer descorriendo levemente las cortinas que apartaban de ojos ajenos los aposentos de Agron.

-Creo que vendré a buscarlo en otro momento…-Contesto con risa en su voz, viendo la tierna escena ante sus ojos.

-Creo que será lo mejor-Dijo la mujer besando al Treciano.

-Vamos…dejémoslos dormir-

Mañana podrían morir a manos de los romanos, nada de eso importaba realmente en ese momento, se sentía feliz, liviano, los dioses al fin lo habían bendecido con una persona como Nasir e iba a aprovecharlo lo mas posible, apretó mas el cuerpo entre sus brazos y suspiro feliz recibiendo como respuesta un tierno sonido bastante parecido a su nombre saliendo de los labios del sirio.

-Agron…-Sentía como decían su nombre, pero aun así se negaba a abrir los ojos, se estaba tan cálido así, abrazado al pequeño cuerpo de Nasir-Vamos Agron…abre los ojos, quiero ver ese azul que tanto me atormenta…-Decía una profunda voz cargada de ternura.

-Mmm…-Dijo apretándose mas contra el cuerpo del sirio.

-Vamos abre los ojos, es hora de comer…-Susurra la que ahora reconocía como la voz de Nasir.

-No necesito comer…-Su voz sonó ronca y adormilada-Tengo todo lo que quiero aquí-Agrego abriendo los ojos, revelando ese azul que hacia a Nasir suspirar en secreto.

-Necesitas recuperar fuerzas…si es que quieres repetir esto-Lo ultimo lo dijo sin mirarlo, con un tenue rubor coloreando sus mejillas.

-Tienes razón… quiero repetir esto miles de veces-Contesto levantando el rostro del sirio-Quiero que de ahora en adelante estos sean tus aposentos también-Agrego besándolo suavemente.

-Me parece bien…-Acepto besándolo de vuelta-Ahora, vamos a comer algo…-

-Vamos…-Dijo buscando sus ropas entre las del sirio-Nasir… ¿estas bien?, ¿tus heridas?-Agrego preocupado.

-Estoy perfectamente, no te preocupes por mí…-

Sonrió y salió de entre la protección de las cortinas dejando al mas pequeño solo, tenia que buscar a Spartacus, debían revisar el plan de acción una vez mas antes de que partiera a Nápoles, esperaba que el sirio esta vez si quisiera acompañarlo, porque después de lo sucedido no sabia realmente como volver a dormir solo.

-Spartacus…-Hablo viendo al hombre de lejos.

-Agron…no quise despertarte-Contesto sonriendo con conocimiento.

-Gracias…-Respondió el germano con una genuina sonrisa-Debemos revisar el mapa y ver quien ira conmigo-Agrego poniéndose serio.

-Sí, debemos hacerlo, pero dime… ¿esta todo bien?-

-Tienes razón…solo Crixus podría rivalizar conmigo-Contesto sin poder quitar esa tonta sonrisa de su rostro.

-Bien…asumo que Nasir ira contigo, después de todo el muchacho ha demostrado su valía-

-Espero que esta vez lo haga…partiré al amanecer, informa a los hombre…yo iré a comer, estoy hambriento-Dijo para ir en busca del tan ansiado alimento.

Cuando llego hasta la comida Nasir ya estaba ahí junto a Naevia, sonriendo junto a la bella mujer, ese hombre hacia que todo en el mundo parecía mínimo, nada realmente importaba cuando lo podía ver de esa manera, tan feliz.

-Ahora me entiendes…-Dijo el galo contemplando la imagen.

-Te lo dije antes de que me golpearas…maldito galo-Hablo sin odio en su voz.

-Elegiste bien…el muchacho ha probado ser fuerte-

-¿Qué es esto? Ahora seremos amigos…-

-De ninguna puta manera…-Contesto sonriendo alejándose del germano para ir hasta su mujer.

Imito los pasos del galo situándose al lado de Nasir, rozando suavemente sus labios, mirando directamente en esos oscuros ojos que solo para él parecían sonreír.

-Pensé que estarías aquí…-Dijo el sirio volviendo a comer.

-Tenia que hablar con Spartacus acerca de mi viaje a Nápoles-Contesto agarrando algo de comida.

-¿Cuándo partirás?-Pregunto con una sombra de tristeza.

-Nos vamos al amanecer…-

-¿Vamos?-Hablo con ansiedad reflejada en la voz.

-Claro, creías que te dejaría aquí…-Dijo acercando esa boca a la propia para así besarla-Te lo dije, desde hoy y hasta que muera estarás a mi lado-Agrego susurrando, para que así sus palabras solo llegaran a oídos deseados.

-Me parece bien…-Contesto sonriendo.

No necesitaron mas palabras todo esta listo para que partieran, comieron y saciaron su sed para luego retirarse lejos de todos, querían estar solos, necesitaban con desesperación sentirse, volver a explorar el cuerpo ajeno.

-Creo que nunca me cansare de ti, hombrecito…-

-Te lo dije, llámame una vez mas así y los dioses no tendrán tanta misericordia contigo…-Contesto empujando al germano hasta yacer sobre él.

-¿Y que planeas hacerme?-Pregunto divertido, sabiendo que con un solo movimiento podría revertir las cosas.

-Te hare rogar por sentirme enterrado en tus entrañas…-Susurro el mas pequeño lleno de confianza, conociendo bien las artes amatorias.

-Eso quiero verlo…-Susurro Agron un tanto conmocionado por la revelación, pero feliz de aceptar el reto.

Nasir simplemente sonrió, sabia perfectamente como hacer que Agron rogara por su verga, quería que el germano lo sintiera muy hundido dentro de él, marcarlo como él lo había hecho esa tarde, Agron era de él, nunca en la vida había querido tanto algo, nunca se lo había permitido, no sabia que era realmente el amor hasta que conoció a ese hombre que sin tener por que se preocupo día y noche de él. Beso el cuello ajeno succionando ahí donde su pulso se sentía acelerado, dejando una linda marca, lo miro sonriendo para luego bajar hasta su pecho, recorriéndolo todo con la lengua, probando solo con la punta, llenando de expectación al mas grande, haciéndolo retorcerse bajo su toque, comenzando a gemir tímidamente, succiono los pezones hasta que estuvieron duros, los tomo entre sus dientes hasta que un gemido mezcla dolor y placer salió de los labios de Agron, bajo hasta su plano abdomen, delineando sus músculos, marcándolos, dejando en claro que el germano era suyo, mordió mas fuerte sus oblicuos, metió su lengua en el ombligo ajeno, arrancando mas suspiros de los que pensó, levanto el rostro solo para encontrarse con la imagen vivo del pecado, si los dioses lo vieran ellos mismos sucumbirían ante semejante visión, Agron tenia la boca ligeramente abierta, aspirando el aire que tanto le faltaba, gemía quedadamente y sus ojos se mantenían fuertemente cerrados, como sin poder creer el placer que Nasir lo estaba haciendo sentir, siguió su camino hasta la entrepierna del gladiador, desasiéndose de la ropa que tanto estorbaba, liberando la erección que ya secretaba liquido, lamio la punta recogiendo todo y saboreándolo al entrar en contacto con su paladar para luego abandonar tan preciado lugar y besar esos fuertes muslos, repletos de cicatrices que lo hacían ver aun mas irresistible de lo que Agron ya era, acaricio la cara interna de las piernas, besando con sumo cariño, haciendo notar todo lo que estaba sintiendo por el germano llegando hasta las musculadas pantorrillas, para luego subir nuevamente y colarse entre las piernas del jadeante gladiador, sonrió al notar como Agron se abría mas para él de manera inconsciente, lamio la erección de arriba abajo, descendió hasta los testículos los cuales atrapo dentro de su boca, escuchando a cambio un ronco gemido que salió de los mas profundo de la garganta de Agron, siguió un poco mas abajo hasta acariciar con su lengua la suave piel entre sus bolas y ese lugar que suponía jamás explorado.

-Voltéate…-Susurro subiendo hasta el odio de Agron, quien sin mediar palabra obedeció.

Se tomo un segundo para apreciar esa espalda llena de cicatrices, cada una de ellas contaban una historia diferente, se dedico a besar y lamer cada una de ellas, recorriendo esa espalda desde la nuca hasta donde perdía su nombre, beso las nalgas del mas grande sin poder evitar clavar sus dientes en ellas sin mucha presión, simplemente haciéndose notar, separo con las manos los montículos de carne dejando expuesta esa apretada entrada que se contraía levemente en anticipación, la beso, sintiendo como todo Agron se estremecía bajo su toque, luego de los besos fue su lengua que curiosa salió a probar ese rosado lugar que se le antojaba al paraíso, presiono levemente su lengua, como pidiendo permiso para entrar, pudo sentir como todo el cuerpo del gladiador se ponía en tensión al notar las intenciones del sirio, pero aun así no protestaba, simplemente se dejaba hacer gimiendo aun mas fuerte cuando esa lengua logro entrar, retorciéndose de placer, sonrió aun con su lengua dentro de ese apretado cuerpo, retiro su lengua solo para ensalivar sus dedos, llevo su índice hasta el apretado lugar y comenzó a acariciar para que así fuera relajándose y lo dejara entrar, no quería herir a Agron como lo hicieron con él la primera vez que experimento eso, cuando el musculo estuvo lo suficientemente distendido adentro su dedo en ese apretadísimo lugar arrancando un gemido que temía se había escuchado en todo el templo, comenzó a penetrar al gladiador entrando y saliendo, instándolo a relajarse para poder llevar otro dedo dentro de sus entrañas el que después de un tiempo entro haciéndole compañía a su símil, abrió y cerro intentado abrir esa estreches para así poder recibirlo dentro, los gemidos de Agron solo hacían que su excitación aumentara, era lo mas sensual que había oído en toda su vida, ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas enterrarse en ese lugar y hacerlo delirar de placer, cuando el tercer dedo estuvo adentro el germano era una masa jadeante entre sus dedos.

-Nasir…-Gimió el germano especialmente fuerte al sentir que el sirio había tocado algo dentro de él que lo hacia delirar-Por favor…-Rogo rindiéndose al placer que estaba sintiendo.

-Te lo dije…te iba hacer rogarme-Dijo sonriendo obligando al hombre a voltearse, quería ver ese rostro cuando lo penetrara.

Beso sus labios dulcemente mientras dirigía su miembro a la virginal entrada, empujo lentamente notando como el cuerpo mas grande se tensaba ante la intrusión de forma instintiva, Nasir tomo entre sus manos la olvidada erección y la masajeo para así poder relajar al germano, quien al sentir el toque sobre su virilidad gimió ahogadamente, siguió avanzando sintiendo como esas paredes lo estrangulaban, no estaba seguro de si aguantaría ni siquiera un minuto en ese apretado interior sin venirse, era demasiado, cuando sus testículos por fin se encontraron con el trasero de Agron ambos jadeaban sonoramente, las paredes del gladiador se adaptaban cual seda a su miembro, espero paciente a que el germano empujara contra él, cuando lo hizo desato toda su pasión y no pudo evitar salir casi por completo para volver a hundirse en ese cuerpo que lo estaba enloqueciendo, Agron gimió sonoramente retorciéndose de placer al sentir como Nasir tocaba nuevamente ese dulce lugar en su interior que lo hacia delirar, era demasiado bueno, demasiado intimo, siguió empujando hasta que sintió que no podía mas, tomo entre sus manos la virilidad del germano y comenzó a bombear a la par de sus embestidas hasta que el gladiador se corrió en sus manos, manchándolos a ambos, la contracción de esas paredes le hicieron imposible seguir aguantando su orgasmo derramando su semilla de forma copiosa dentro del gladiador que al sentirlo gimió fuertemente a la par del sirio cayendo luego rendido uno sobre el otro.

Estuvieron así por un tiempo, intentando recuperar el aliento perdido después de tan magnifico momento, Agron gimió quedadamente al sentir como el sirio abandonaba su interior, era tan extraño sentir como esa semilla abandonaba su interior llegando hasta sus muslos, dejando un caliente camino, respiro profundamente y sonrió feliz, ese era el placer mas grande que había experimentado en toda su vida, le sonrió al hombre que depositaba suaves besos sobre su pecho, quien al sentir la sonrisa sobre él alzo el rostro y sonrió de vuelta, para luego besar suavemente esos labios y levantarse para yacer a su lado.

-Malditos dioses, eso fue…increíble-Dijo el germano con la voz ronca de tanto gemir.

-Lo fue…-Contesto el sirio besando la mejilla de su amante.

Se miraron por lo que parecieron horas hasta que los ojos de Agron comenzaron a pesar, tenían un largo viaje por delante y tal vez no salieran vivos de esa, pero ya nada importaba, podía morir feliz después de lo que había ocurrido en ese pequeño espacio lleno de olor a sexo, si Nasir estaba con él todo iría bien, inclusive si les tocaba morir lo harían juntos.

Al amanecer partieron con otros 3 hombres diestros con las espadas, Agron se despidió de Spartacus prometiendo volver con soldados para la causa, con Nasir a su lado, quien no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, sabia que podían morir, pero realmente eso no importaba, ahora él era dueño de su futuro y quería que este estuviera junto a Agron.

FIN

10


End file.
